


Why did Halloween have to be on a Monday this year

by theskiesaregreen



Series: The "I'm-Shook™-From-A-New-Episode-So-I-Need-To-Write" Collection [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween is gr8, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Viktor is relatable, Yuuko is trying, halloween party, meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: Vic-chan:H A L L O W E E N
Me:Did yuuko tell you about the party then?
Vic-chan:I'M ALREADY LOOKING AT COSTUMES GET BACK HOME YOU HAVE TO HELP ME CHOOSE





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone fic but if you want to get some bits read "Spokoynoy Nochi, Dorogoy"

Yuuri was sitting on the bench, untying his skates when it happened-- attack of the triplets. It was like vultures diving in on a recently dead squirrel or something, they just pounced and latched on. They appeared so suddenly, it was probably one of the most jaring moments of his life, he jumped so high.

"Yuuri, are you going? What are you going as?" Axel squealed, hanging onto his shoulder.

"Is Viktor coming? You're like, dating, he has to come!" Loop giggled at the blush that immediately flooded Yuuri's cheeks.

"You guys have to come! I'm going to be a cute penguin!" Lutz jumped up and down.

"Girls, stop pestering him!" Yuuko called in her Mom Voice™. She ran her hand through her hair exasperatedly. "We've just agreed to have a Halloween party, they're excited. Are you going to be able to come? It's in two days, I hope that's not too short notice."

"A Halloween party?" Yuuri confirmed. "I think we should be able to- all I have planned that day is a bit of practice in the morning, sure." The triplets cheered. His phone chimed-- Viktor. Yuuko smiled with that knowing look in her eyes.

"You need some privacy?" She smirked.

"N-no! We've- I thought we agreed not to mention that incident!" Yuuri sputtered. Yuuko chuckled.

Vic-chan:  
H A L L O W E E N

Me:  
Did yuuko tell you about the party then?

Vic-chan:  
I'M ALREADY LOOKING AT COSTUMES GET BACK HOME YOU HAVE TO HELP ME CHOOSE

Me: hold your horses I'm coming

Vic-chan:  
[ghost emojis]

Me:  
Oh my gosh

Yuuri looked back at Yuuko. "He's really excited."

"Viktor's coming! Viktor's coming!" Loop chanted.

"I bet he'll be like, a poodle! Because he has a poodle!" Axel said.

"Dumbo! No, I bet he'll be a giant skate!" Lutz said.

Yuuko laughed. "I think you should have matching costumes, like salt and pepper!" She said. "You'd be so cute! I'm going to put my hair up in buns and be Leia."

"He's looking up ideas, he wants me back to help choose, so I better get going." He picked up his skates. "Yuuko, you get some bells on them or something so they can't sneak up on you, I just about had a heart attack!" He said on his way out.

\---

 

"Yuuri! Ok so I've narrowed it down to five that I really like picked out, okay?" Viktor chattered as he ran out of his room with a laptop in his hands. "Come on, I have to order it soon otherwise it won't come in time!"

"O-okay, calm down-"

"It's Halloween, Yuuri! No thanks!" Viktor said. His eyes were so bright and happy and god, Viktor was the cutest thing on Earth. He sat the computer on the table and the two bent around it.

The first costume was a partner one, a giant bra.

"Viktor are you serious-"

"Next one!" He clicked another tab. Black pump heels, fishnet stockings, a garter, a corset that went up just enough to show the nipples, and fishnet gloves that went to the elbow. "Have you ever seen 'Rocky Horror'?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Viktor, in what was essentially lingere...Yuuri covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. "Children will be there, Viktor, please..."

"This one's perfect then!" He clicked again-- Elsa from Frozen. "A beautiul ice queen, just like me.

"Not the worst thing you could have picked..." Yuuri muttered.

The next one was another partner costume, a electrical socket and a plug. "See, you'd wear the socket, and I'd wear the plug, because I-"

"I understand!" Yuuri blurted, blushing.

Viktor warmly laughed. "Ok, last one." A 4000 yen bedsheet.

Yuuri face palmed. "We have sheets here!"

"But are they white? To be a ghost, they have to be! We can't have a green ghost!"

"Yes, we have white sheets! Why does this one cost 4000 yen, is it Armani or something?"

Viktor's face grew into a grin. "Ura! Then I don't even have to buy anything then! What are you going to be though?"

Yuuri smiled with a sparkle in his eye. "I'm not telling. I don't need much though, just a bit of colored hair spray and a jacket." Viktor made a skeptical face. "I'm sure you'll love it."  
\---

Viktor slid on the wooden floor and into the hallway. "Быстро, мы не можем быть поздно!, Yuuri!" Viktor called. A sheet was draped over his head, with eye holes cut out. "I stole your sister's eyeliner so I could make my eyes even more spooky! Come out of your room,let me see you!"

"I'm not done yet, go away! I want it to be a surprise!" Yuuri yelled from his room. Viktor could hear the faint spraying of an aerosol can.

"I'm going to go on my own soon, hurry up!"

With a sigh Yuuri swung open the door, and Viktor gasped. Yuuri was him. His hair had been sprayed grey, and styled to the side, and he had taken one of his jackets.

"Yuuri! You look so adorable! Like me!" Viktor squealed. He twirled in his sheet. "What do you think of mine?"

"Your legs are bare, you're gonna be cold... Are- are you only wearing underwear besides that?"

"No matter, let's go!"

\---

 

The party had a nice amount of guests- a few of Takeshi's friends, some of Yuuko's, the triplets had invited a girl from their class dressed as wonder woman. They had set up a few bowls of chips and candy, The Addams Family was playing on the TV, and Takeshi's friends had brought two packs of pumpkin beer (which was not very popular).

"Hello there, Viktor and half-hearted ghost!" Yuuko greeted them. She had her hair up in buns and wore a plain white dress. "Takeshi is supposed to be Han, but he's not too into it. Our penguin, witch, and lion are over there, they haven't see Star Wars yet, which is why we didn't have them join us." She sighed. "I'm the only fan in this household..."

"Ah, cheer up! You can say I'm Obi Wan's force-ghost!" Viktor said.

She chuckled. "Well, I'm going to hang with the wives, Yuuri probably point out all the stuff, he's been here enough." Something crashed in the kitchen. "Oh shoot! Lutz, put the brownies back!" She ran off to scold her.

Yuuri took Viktor's hand and led him to the dining room where most everyone was. Viktor was having fun, meeting and talking with Yuuri's friends and new acquaintances. He decided that this Halloween was in the top three Halloweens that he had participated in. The two before this had been from when he was 10 and half of his candy haul had been king-size bars (he definitely didn't steal any, he'd never do that) and from when he was 22 and had gotten so drunk that he was still unsure if he had been in a threesome or an full orgy at party (all he remembered was someone licking salt off his chest for a tequila shot and another person giving a mediocre hand job. 

"So, you're real famous huh? I saw you on the news last week, you did well I think." One of Takeshi's friends patted Viktor on the back. "Brining back business to the Castle, I hope. Speaking of bringing things back, I think we should going, it's a bit late for her-" he gestured to the girl the triplets were playing with- "school tomorrow, you know. Nice seeing you."

Takeshi waved the family out the door before turning t o face Viktor. "He's right though. It's gotten a bit busier since you've arrived, so you're doing it right!" Takeshi chuckled. His cheeks were noticeably flushed.

"Everyone, they're greatful you're here, in Hasetsu." He translated into English, after seeing Viktor's confused face. "You know how the place was slowing down a bit, but now all these reporters have come, and the hot springs are all busy and... and I'm happy." Yuuri said. "Can- can you bend down a little bit?" Viktor obliged, and Yuuri kissed his cheek through the sheet. Viktor felt himself go so red that he thought they might be able to see it through the sheet.

Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. "Yuuri, you're the sweetest thing!"

"Ah, young love." Yuuko chuckled.

"You're sound like an old woman, you're not much older than me!" Yuuri said. "Oh no! The silver hair spray is fading, look at it... Viktor, it got on your costume when you were squeezing the living daylights out of me."

"Maybe you should go home to clean up then?" Yuuko suggested, with a glint in her eye.

"I don't think it's that bad..."

"Katsuki, I'm your friend, and friends try to help each other get laid. Don't you want that hot Russian ass?" She whispered.

"I-I guess, yes... did Minako set you up to this? I thought she was my wingman."

"Look at the time!" Yuuko suddenly exclaimed, making both Viktor and Yuuri jump. "I should probably put the girls to bed soon... You boys probably have stuff to do in the morning, you should get to sleep too, it's a Tuesday tomorrow, see, most everyone else has gone."

"O-oh, Viktor, what do you think?"

"I guess, sure. A shame it was on a Monday this year, but I still had a nice time meeting everyone. Thank you for inviting us, Yuuko, Takeshi, I look forward to next year!"

The two costumed skaters began their walk to the bus stop, holding hands the best they could through Viktor's sheet. They passed a few kids running home with bags full of candy. Clouds were beginning to cover the sky, so it was getting darker by the minute.

 

Me:  
Yuuko, you didn't need to do that...

Yuuuuuuuko:  
What do you mean?

 

"Goodness, she sort of pushed us out, don't you think?" Viktor shivered. "You were right, I should have worn leggings or something..."

Me:  
We don't need... Help?

 

"Well, her kids had to get to sleep, I didn't think anything of it..." Yuuri said.

 

Me:  
Minako likes to meddle

Me:  
She's gotten me this far I don't think I need more pushes

Yuuuuuuuko:  
Oh I see you've already fucked that's all you had to say

 

"Yuuri, I can see your blush in the light of your phone." Viktor laughed.

 

Me:  
Well, yes, I suppose

Me:  
I mean you don't have to do much! We've got this whole relationship thing going alright

 

Yuuri bumped into something and stumbled backward. "What are you doing?" Viktor said. "Pay attention to me..." Viktor whined.

"Sorry... My friends think that I'm a virgin, apparently. I see the bus coming, I bet you're real cold, not wearing pants or leggings! Why would you not wear pants or leggings?"

"I thought it would be okay... I'll use you body heat to warm me up." Viktor said, with a smile in his voice. "I could always warm my hands up in your pants..." He winked, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Viktor, I'm not going to let you jerk  
me off on the bus home."

"Darn... Later?"

"Maybe."


End file.
